The major function of the Administrative Core is to provide an organizational structure through which the investigators can interact and communicate with each other to foster the fundamental goal of the SPORE, i.e., translation of basic biologic information to and from the clinic in order to improve the survival and quality of life for patients with lymphoma. This core will function via several standing committees of the SPORE including the Steering Committee, the Committee of Program and Core Leaders, the Developmental Research Program Review Committee, the Career Development Program Committee, the Institutional Advisory Committee, and External Advisory Board. These committees consist of the senior leadership of the SPORE and the Universities of Rochester and Arizona, as well as national lymphoma experts and lay advocates. The Administrative Core of the Lymphoma SPORE is the central administrative organization responsible for managing all aspects of the SPORE grant including communication with and reporting to the NCI, communication with other Lymphoma SPOREs, grant accounting and reconciliation, submission of grant related publications, etc. Dr. Richard Fisher will serve as Director of the Administrative Core, and Dr. Thomas Miller as Co-Director. Dr.'s Fisher and Miller will work collaboratively to provide expertise in translational and clinical lymphoma research. They have extensive administrative experience and are well qualified to provide leadership and direction for the Lymphoma SPORE. The Administrative Core schedules and coordinates all internal and external meetings (tabulated at the end of this section) including travel to the annual NCI SPORE meeting, creates and circulates minutes for those meetings, and coordinates the travel for all investigators and consultants. The administrative core will also establish a web site to facilitate the dissemination of information and to encourage collaborations with other investigators. The web site will be developed as part of the ongoing James P. Wilmot Cancer Center web site, and will be a key mechanism of communication between the University of Arizona and the University of Rochester. Other mechanisms of communication between these two centers, including regular conference calls, meetings, and videoconferences will be arranged by the administrative core.